


Causa Mortis

by LiotusWrites



Series: Amore E Morte [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Two-Shot, Unrequited Love, Very Very Mild, actually this pairing is literally a dingy, certain plot points not proven canon, more like a boat, pre-release fic, this isnt even a ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiotusWrites/pseuds/LiotusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor burdens himself with the grim task of delivering a certain piece of news to Prince Noctis. However, certain feelings that had always been boiling beneath the surface end up driving the Shogun to make the biggest mistake of his life. But to hell with it - he'll hold onto the last thing that is left in this empty world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> I had set out to write some shamefully filthy smut for this pairing. But instead it turned out like this. *cries*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE:Apologies in advance for the minor errors in this whole thing, even I miss a few things after multiple rereads.

_  
_

“I will do this.” said Regis.

All Cor could do was slowly lower his phone as the King cut the line with a foreboding finality.

He had a hunch that it was to be their final conversation. And of course, he was right in the end.

The next thing he was aware of was the taste of blood in his mouth, and how he felt as if his body had been thrown into a wall. He was lying on the palace floor, the sun had set, and the midnight moon confronted him with all that was destroyed.

Everyone was gone, and he was alone.

It had all ended before he could even raise a finger, so enraged had he been that his opponent took full advantage of it and won almost instantly. Leaving him to lie in his humiliation. Slowly but surely, he got up, his back suddenly screaming in protest as he did so. The prick of tears formed at the corner in his eyes; the shame of it alone was almost unbearable, never mind the untold damage done to his body.

Cor hobbled as best as he could, the journey to the meeting chambers at the other side of the palace seemed endless. Every part of him just wanted to lie down on the floor one final time as he spotted his men, those whom he served alongside for years, guarding the royal family with honour and pride – all dead on the floor. Glassy eyes the only thing distinguishing them from the heavy darkness that buried them. Every step was just so painful, yet only the thought of one man alone kept him pushing forward and unyielding for even a moment.

Seconds, minutes, hours; he didn't know how long it took, but his battered body gave out and collapsed forward.

No, he can't just lie here like this, not now. His King was waiting for him.

He hauled himself forward with his hands inch by inch passing through the anti-chamber, goddess give him the strength; he was so close now.

In a last ditch effort Cor got to his feet once more and threw his weight against the heavy doors in front of him, collapsing after them as they swung open. The heavy creak announcing his presence in a hollow dead chamber.

Cor swallowed the sore dryness in his throat; he sensed it, there was no one left standing.

The agony weighed down on his head as he looked up. And a pitiful sob threatened to wreck through his chest at the sight before him that was laid bare in all it's horrible truth.

This was the end.

The city is captured, the crystal is missing, and the last being that upheld the centre of his precious world, is lying still on the floor.

 

 

__


	2. Causa Mortis

 

The car stopped in the middle of the highway, the evening sky casting a dark shadow over the lush green planes of the wild Duscae valley.

Cor Leonis stirred from his rest at the back seat. “Why have we stopped?”

“We have arrived.” said the driver.

“Here?” He questioned as he looked out the window with tired eyes.

Well, it made sense at least. No one would expect a prince and his rag tag retinue to be hiding out in the wilderness. From what Cor saw during the past few days sneaking through various cities was that Nifelheim forces were intent on combing the nearby towns first.

“Wait here. Turn out the lights.” He commanded as he left the car, taking the time to stretch his limbs and breathe in the fresh air of the open space. In the distance he spotted a bright camp-fire and three clear figures surrounding it in various states of activity, all accompanied by a distinct smell of beef ramen.

It was a damn huge beacon for any military force that may happen to fly overhead through the valley. This carelessness is dangerous.

With the shake of his head he made his way forward striding long and purposefully across the grass, eyes keen on the group ahead. Yet the crunch of foliage beneath his boots, the chirp of crickets, and even the sight of the nearby lake was slowly acting as a soothing balm to his initial frustration. Duscae valley was rather beautiful; it's seemingly endless distance and it's unimpeded views of the mountain range towards the brilliant purple horizon. All utterly captivating.

His hard eyes turned back from the large expanse of beauty and rested on a pair of clear crystal blue orbs. The eyes of Lucis were always something to marvel over, always curious, piercing and inquisitive. This particular pair of eyes were completely startled at first; tinged with the very beginnings of red before reverting back to clarity as Cor came to a stop at the light of the campfire. Prince Noctis drummed his fingers on the fold out chair, looking away. Cor didn’t miss the sigh of relief the Prince seemed to let out.

Ignis who manned the cooking appliance they had set up, turned and dropped his ladle in surprise, having had seen Noctis react beside him.

“Cor, you’re alive!” He said in wonder before quickly clearing his throat in embarrassment, “we were convinced you were...well, no doubt you saw how Nifelheim left the palace.”

The older man gave a curt nod. “Where is Amicitia?”

“Gladiolus is standing watch over there.”

“He isn't doing a good job.” He retorted, standing closer to the campfire and glaring at the embers. Even this close, the pleasant warmth couldn’t relieve the ache of his troubles.

Another voice chimed in, apparently not having noticed the newcomer.

“Ignis, what is taking dinner so lo-” Prompto having had his head buried in the esky emerged. Cheerful face dropping at the sight of Cor beside their fire.

“Well,” the blonde growled in a sudden burst of courage, he marched right over to the older man, “you’re alive. We could have used your help you know, when everything went to  _hell_  and-!”

“Prompto.” Came the deep and tired command of the Prince who finally got out of his chair, looking too tired to even restrain the rascal that he called his 'brother'. Noctis had always been too fond of Prompto.

The young man all too eagerly turned a stubborn chin and strut off, throwing a single nervous glance back at Cor who met him with a steely glare.

 “Prompto, go get Gladio. The ramen's almost ready.” said Ignis.

“Right.” He said all too willingly, scampering off.

Ignis didn't miss the side glance Cor threw his way as Noctis slowly came to a stop in front of him. He then quickly busied himself with finishing dinner.

“Cor.” said Noctis in greeting.

“We must speak privately.”

“Why?”

Without explanation Cor walked off towards the lake some ways from the camp. Puzzled, the Prince quickly followed behind without complaint, much to Cor’s surprise.

There was still enough light in the valley to see anything coming from miles away, and satisfied that there was no immediate danger he stopped some steps from the water’s edge.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” the Prince finally snapped at him.

Cor had to steel himself from letting words escape from his grasp too soon. He took a deep breath, trying to quell the disquiet in his own mind; it was not easy to say it, let alone having been brooding over it in isolation for hours on end since. The feeling of the cold hard marble floor against his cheek, and misery being his sole company is still fresh in his mind.

“Regis Lucis Caelum, your father, our King...and my friend, is dead.”

A hollow silence gathered between them.

Cor kept his eyes on the lake, waiting for the Prince to give off some sort of reaction beside him. But as the moment dragged by there was nothing, nothing but the soft wind and the sounds of nature surrounding them. More out of curiosity than concern he looked to Noctis. Cor was a little startled to find the young man staring right at him, guarded eyes holding him in place as he did so.

The young prince whispered the one word again. “Dead…”

Noctis shut his eyes and took a few steps back, trying to keep whatever emotion was stirring within it bay. And after a moment he looked back towards the camp, eyes slowly sinking in the pain.

There was a wavering in his voice, “I...had a feeling. But how? How can I possibly tell them now?”

With death and calamity forcing them all out of the city that had been theirs, a city they called home, Cor wondered what was going through the young princes mind as he watched his friends around the fire with their dinner, chatting. They all seemed happy for even just a brief moment, despite all that had happened. They had a set goal and they were out to achieve it no matter the hurdles – they had hope on their side.

Cor frowned deeply.

“How...But...” Noctis closed his eyes tight and presses a hand over them, trying hard to keep the pieces of himself together. But in spite of everything, the King was dead. And it dealt a final shattering blow.

Noctis tore his gaze away and suddenly gave a hard shudder.

“This isn't fair - why? why?!” He threw his hands down and clenched them in fists, finally opening his vibrant red eyes wide and furious.

“Noctis,” Cor started.

“ _Shut up_!”

The young Prince began pacing back and forth in a frenzy.

“I knew it. All along. I told him again and again but that idiot wouldn't listen,” He was shaking his head, “it should've been easy! Keep the border closed off, protect our own people no matter the cost. Nifelheim should've submitted to us - but it all lead to this! Father was too foolish to listen to me; why bother hoping for peace with the world always against us - I saw his death coming a whole fucking  _mile_  away!”

Cor felt his entire body coil in enmity. He had known Noctis since he was a grumpy little runt swaddled in his crib, he had a tough exterior and all of his love was for his family - but it was unlike him to say such...things.

It took a few deep breaths for the Prince to settle down.

“Are you finished?” Cor said through grit teeth.

But of course, he wasn't. The Prince was never finished. Noctis suddenly paused and turned his anguish to the man behind him; Cor couldn't remember a time he was ever looked at with such detestation.

“And where were  _you_  all this time? I saw my father’s light disappear the moment he died. And I know you would never let that happen to him, you hardly leave the palace let alone his side. So why is it that he's dead and you're not?”

Cor faltered, shocked. For a brief second he couldn’t bear to look the young man in the eye. Almost contemplating to keep the truth from him.

Noctis didn't take his reticence well.

“You...You piece of shit, you useless bastard!” Noctis turned heel and stalked off across the vast expanse of grass, right away from Cor and any safety.

“Noctis!” He vented.

The sky was darkening, but there was still enough light for Cor to make out the figure of Noctis going wherever his temperament took him. With a sigh the older man walked after him, slightly shaking his head at Prompto and Gladiolus who had heard the last of the conversation and were starting to follow.

It made his blood boil knowing that this  _boy_  was the last legacy of the great King Regis.

And in the midst, like a ceaseless echo, he can still hear the last words of a dead father; “ _I…trust you. Please...don't let my son fall to them.”_

And it saddened him deeply.

After Cor had crawled through the chambers in a near broken state with the cold floor hard against him, he finally made it to the body of his King. Nothing compared to the sweet relief in seeing Regis still breathing and blinking away the shock at seeing Cor get on his knees beside him.

Even in the face of the bullet wound in the kings chest and the last of the royal guard dead all around them – Cor didn't lose his mind. Didn't let himself shatter completely. Not even when the deepest, most suppressed part of his personal turmoil came to the surface when the man, who used to be so much more to him than just a King, went cold in his protective embrace.

Regis was at peace in that last moment. Smiling as he left the world. Perhaps it was the thought that his son still lived, or the foolish hope that not everything was lost... or even being able to see his wife again – Cor wouldn't know. But one thing was certain, Regis was not thinking of the man that held him. Only Noctis. Noctis was the only thing that mattered now.

After a long time alone, Cor had finally made it out of the palace. He had been lucky to find what was left of the Lucii loyalists, still alive yet equally as lost, he quickly led them out of the city before any more death could occur. They had been hiding from the invaders ever since.

The Kings death had satisfied the Nifelheim forces for the moment, long enough for them to loose their trail. But in the meantime it also gave Cor too much time to think.

Yes, it was foolish of the King to believe he could try reason with the enemy, Cor himself insisted on being there for the fateful peace treaty signing. But of course, the King wouldn't have any of it, wouldn't even let him follow into the inevitable outcome, instead sending the Shogun as far away as possible.

Cor dare not get carried away with wondering why Regis made that particular choice.

But a fact remained: Regis had been tired, oh so tired of hiding the city away, he wanted the animosity between his kingdom and the rest of the world to end. He knew what would come as a result, but he wanted peace even more, he strived for a better world to leave to his son when his time came, because in the end what sort of lesson would old mistakes teach his son?

No matter what anyone said, it was a noble risk worth taking. Yet in the aftermath that very beloved son couldn't even give his father the benefit of the doubt.

Cor finally caught up to Prince Noctis at the far end of the lake. Leaning against the side of a large tree looming over the edge of the still water, the prince appeared to just stare into the tranquil movements of the lake and ignored Cor's approach.

“Noctis.” He barked, patience wearing thin.

The young Prince folded his arms, turning his back to him and seemingly shifting to the other side of the tree to hide himself.

“Get lost.”

This is what his King insist he protect.

Cor finally had enough of his words and marched right up to him, firmly grabbing his shoulder and forcing him to face him fully. Caught by surprise Noctis suddenly lashed out, pushing the other away with a forceful shove.

But it had been enough. Cor was immediately taken aback.

Noctis faced him for a brief moment before he took solace in turning to the lake again.

He was  _crying_.

He was truly crying, his clenched fist trembling as he brought it up to rub away the stray tears with as much dignity as he could afford.

“I told you to get lost.” he growled. Voice shaking but still fierce.

“I'm aware.”

How could he say anything more after seeing him in such a state?

They stood there for a moment, Cor remaining all but silent in his new found patience. That seemed to finally make the Prince somewhat uneasy as he quickly stopped himself from completely breaking down in tears. Cor had never been sympathetic to lack of emotional control, he hated being around kids for that very reason. But in this instant, he knew exactly what Noctis was feeling, and he envied him for having the will to let it out, even if just to himself.

The silence was long and drawn out as the pair watched the water. Noctis was the first to finally give in.

“The enemy took it for weakness....it was such a big mistake, all for what in the end?”

The words just slipped out from grip.

“And this shameful display just now shows how you’re still blind to your fathers sacrifice.”

Bewildered, Noctis hit back. “And even now your still an asshole, after I just lost my-”

“I was with my King in his lasts moments while you were off Goddess knows where. Your father deserved better than he received, and now there will never be another like him. Not even you.” Cor breathed in, long and deep. The fissures were stressing. He can't lose his control now, not in front of the Prince, not after the words he just spouted.

“You blame me don't you? I can see it in your face! What do you want me to do? Turn back time? Stop all this?”

“Must I guide you to every conclusion? I want you to stop behaving like Prince Noctis and start stepping up to  _King_  Noctis. Your father was no fool in fighting for what he wanted; this was all for you. Everything he had ever done was for you. Now realise this and start acting proper.”

Noctis was tamed by that one word for a moment. “Look...I-I know what he meant to do, I just didn't think he'd actually do it. It didn't need to end the way it did, I could've tricked them, or he could've-”

“Played an endless game of cat and mouse until nothing is left to stop the barrier from coming down. The biggest choices have the heftiest consequences. Your father knew this would happen, and he trusted  _you_  to finish what he started – to find peace somehow.”

Cor didn't even have faith in his own words anymore.

“You never approved of me - like I even needed it anyhow. So why are still here if you don't believe what you're saying?”

“I...”

Cor had this vain hope that perhaps in the final moment between Regis and him, there would be no barriers left between them. Barriers that had silenced them for so many decades. He remembers how he held him close and kept his hand firmly against the bleeding wound, calmly talking, air frozen in time, son all but missing – but it was nothing but a reminder of what never could be.

All those precious moments they once shared in darkness an entire aeon ago, with no obligation, honour, or duty keeping them apart, keeping them ashamed of their unique bond - it was all nothing in that moment as his King gave his last order.

_Regis, I just...can't. Why did you have to leave like this?_

“I am bound to protect the royal family until I fall. That is what I will do.”

Noctis stares at him, long and hard. “No. You were bound to my father, not me.”

The Prince struck right into the chink of his weakening defence.

“Noctis, believe me when I say I will protect you, even if only on my honour as the Immortal Shogun alone.”

The Prince shakes his head slowly, “I don't understand you.”

“I know.”

The sudden distance between them is an unwelcome addition, and Cor can't stand the way Noctis is looking at him so critically in its wake. Eyes so sharp and all-knowing, trying to figure out the man that stood before them. Noctis was trying to pry at the scars that ran decades deep with his very gaze.

“I'll do it.” The young prince straightened his back, cracking his fist. “You just stay back. I'm going to face those bastards who killed him head on. Right now.”

And once again, Noctis made off across the grass. It takes a second for the deja-vu to hit.

_By Etro's very breath, no._

Cor breaks into a run after him, cutting him off and standing firmly in front of Noctis, towering over him. The shorter prince came to an abrupt halt, looking up in displeasure.

“Suicide is not what I was referring to when I say act like a King. I will not allow this.”

“I'm not stupid. I have the strength to challenge them, Idola and his pathetic excuse for an heir will be no match for me. And stop acting like you even care anymore, just do what you want.”

Noctis darts around Cor and keeps going.

“ _No_.” he grounds.

“Just get lo-”

Cor desperately reaches out and takes a tight hold on the princes bare arm, pulling him right in. “You are your father’s son, you are the heir to the throne of Lucis! You must live long enough to avenge him and take back what the world has stolen from you!” He says with such fervour that Noctis just stops. Cor's eyes are wide and so full of life.

They are so close to one another. Too close.

On instinct Noctis reaches out and places a hand on the others chest, fingers splayed out in futile attempt to control this sudden shift between them.

“W-Why should this matter so much to you? There is no one here to hold you to your duty any more. I'm not going to ask that of you - just get out of here already.” His push is light.

But Cor doesn't listen. It was this dangerous proximity that gripped him like a sudden sickness. It allowed the older man to see features of the Prince's face he never knew were even there; the tight edge of an angular jaw, the sinuous lines that shaped his eyes, the faint crease between his brows – he was just as fierce as Regis was.

So much like Regis, in fact. Cor sees not a boy, but a man. Noctis truly was every bit his father - deep, deep down - he just never really cared to dig beneath the surface. And by all that was holy, the more he looked at the mystery before him the more certain he was that the Prince could feel his heart suddenly race in the depths of his chest. Right beneath that warm hand of his so pleasantly resting against him. He grits his teeth.

The voice of the Prince is low and threatening. “Cor?”

Cor hesitates and looks down at the arm still in strong grip. Anything to rid himself of the inquisitive look on the young man's face. He was unwilling to let go of his arm; the pleasant feel of his skin reminding him of memories that used to drown him in sensations he refused to name. Cor absently rubs a thumb over the skin, feeling the smooth flesh and the way the muscle tightens beneath his fingers. The revelation was nearly as disturbing.

He has to let go.  _Now_. If he can't let go now, he never will.

But how could he when Noctis was all that was left of the man he loved?

It slips from between the cracks once more. “You are...all that is left.”

And thus it was settled. He'd fulfil his duty to the Prince, the duty he couldn't fulfil with his father. He'd protect Noctis with every fibre of his being until the world itself was consumed by the death throes of the goddess herself. If Cor truly was forever doomed to be at the mercy of the line of Lucis, held in the shackles of bright blue eyes, so be it. Such a fate is now a sweet mercy.

And maybe, just maybe, in the distant future if the world could ever be restored as it once was, Noctis would look at him in the way his father never dared to. Perhaps then Cor would know that what he once felt in his heart was real.

Cor looks up and reaches out, gently placing a free hand on the young man's cheek, lowering his head and averting his gaze further as he does so. He meant it a deliberate moment of weakness, a sign of submission and fealty to a King without a throne.

“Ok.” Noctis says hesitantly, though he doesn't recoil.

The older man's shoulders relax a fraction as he feels himself finally collecting, slowly but steadily.

A small but certain victory.

But as the seconds tick by, the uncertainty surges to the surface. Fast, hard, almost an unbearable force.

They could feel it.

Something was certainly passing between them as they continue to stay this way together with neither side yielding first. It scared Noctis shitless that he didn't know what is was - and that they both felt so heavy that neither can run from it.

Cor is aware of how the others eyes suddenly tinge with red, pink lips inadvertently parting when Noctis's breath hitches.

And it's too late.

He breaks. The pieces are gone, letting everything escape.

There is sweet relief when their lips tenderly touch, the freedom in giving in to this moment was unlike anything he had ever experienced. A weight is suddenly lifted off his shoulders as he just throws caution to the pleasant breeze that passes them by. His ache is soothed, almost completely disappearing for the first time in years, and it shocks him to the core; he shouldn't feel like this, this is wrong...isn't it?

The Prince's lips are just so wonderful in the way they touch his with need. But this is wrong, so wrong, yet so wonderful and so right. He wants more in every way possible, but he shouldn't. Couldn't. Never will.

His racing thoughts grind to a halt when Noctis's hand suddenly grips onto the top of his shirt. Nails dragging over the exposed skin beneath as the younger man claims the fistful of thin fabric. Cor shivers to the sensation, and Noctis gives the faintest of cries in response.

They stand there frozen in place for a brief moment, the shock gripping them tightly. Cor waits for the other to move, pull or even push away - anything to break the stalemate.

Then there's a tight grip, and a moan follows – pink lips part slightly and the kiss suddenly deepens. Cor is completely undone, he pushes inwards just a little more, savouring the touch and shear  _heat_ of the prince's mouth, even the surprising flicker of tongue greets him. Noctis lets go and suddenly grips the older man shoulder painfully tight, finger digging deep into the tense flesh of Cor's muscle. They kiss harder. Clawing and panting as they suddenly start moving against each other desperately, more akin to a battle of attrition than a wild embrace between lovers.

The Prince's lips start to move further and further away, and Cor dares to grab a fistful of silky black hair to keep the others mouth in place. To hell with it, if Noctis summons a weapon and drives it right through Cor's chest they would both get what they wanted. An end to this intoxicating madness. And so he waits for that moment to strike, the only regret being that he couldn't have held onto his self long enough to have avoided this.

And just like the last crystal left to the world, good things cannot last. It is something Cor knows all too well.

The Prince jerks back in surprise at the sudden tightness in his hair. He can't escape. And after a few seconds of realisation he suddenly thrashes against Cor before finally driving a fist into the others stomach. Cor lets him go and places a hard hand over his own mouth in shock.

Exactly how far was he prepared to go if the Prince didn't act? He dares glance at Noctis.

The other is looking a little pale, puzzled at the ground and lightly touching his own lips as if validating what just happened was no illusion.

But the look Noctis gives Cor says it all for him; This man who had just claimed his lips had once guarded his crib with his life, seen him through the early days of his combat training with endless patience and devotion – the same devotion shown to the King. Even at the bitter end.

The guilt hits hard. Yet, in the wake of regret, the sense of perversion grew strong as Cor was already finding himself shamelessly reliving it in his mind again and again, all to keep its surreal vividness alive. He now knows that he can't let go, and the very thought fills him with rancour. Respect, honour, legacy, all of it thrown away for a few seconds of comfort.

He straightens himself up like nothing happened. He turns to leave.

“Don't you ever...touch me like that again.” Troubled eyes glared at him.

Cor pauses and shivers slightly.

_I'm sorry._

But he nods in response before walking on again, alone across the grass.

The sound of footsteps quickly follow behind him but they never try to stop him. They simply shadow Cor, always a few paces behind to maintain distance as they return to the camp where the other three eagerly wait for them.

At the sight of them, having finished their dinner and now sitting on their camping chairs twiddling their thumbs in silence, they bolt upright. Cor says nothing as he strides past them. Their faces plastered in confusion as they surround Noctis who trails in quietly - a whole chirping of questions following.

Before Ignis moves to interrogate him, Cor pauses. He gazes at Noctis.

“I'll never be too far away.” He says with what little honour he could afford himself. Ignis looks confused, Prompto is puzzled and Gladiolus seems very worried.

Noctis remains soundless, his eyes boldly looking into Cor's own sky blue. The Prince wants to say something, he is itching for answers and clarity, knowing that their kiss was more than just a simple moment of opportunity.

The prince just shifts away in resignation, turning his back on him.

Cor takes one last sweeping look at the valley, and he heads straight back for the waiting car with renewed urgency. He wonders; why has fate decided that they should be the last ones standing?

 


End file.
